


Something Missing

by spaceMaverick



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl Fernsong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: There's something wrong. Something just slightly out of reach- slightly off. Fernsong's figured it out, but now it's time to tell Ivypool.





	Something Missing

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN i love fernxivy..... its so sweet and i think its a great way of going str8 with ivypools character... even tho she should b gay. so im FIXIGN IT!! with TRANS FERNSONG!!!!!! as much as i love "tough girl and her soft bf" (couchblupjeanscough) i love these lesbians too....... tough gf and soft gf....................

Fernsong watched his paws pass over the small paths of ThunderClan territory as he lead Ivypool to a small clearing surrounded by ferns. He sat down and glanced at Ivypool. The tip of her tail flicked nervously. Fernsong noticed his doing the same. He curled it over his paws tightly and cleared his throat.

“Thanks,” he said, “for coming out here with me.”

“No problem,” Ivypool replied hesitantly. “What’s going on? You’re really nervous.” The pretty she-cat tipped her head to the side. Fernsong swallowed.

“So, we’ve talked about the whole… kits situation,” he began, “but there’s some other stuff I want to, work out, I guess? If you’re alright with doing that right now.”

Ivypool shrugged. “Sounds like a good idea. What’s bothering you?”

“I said I would like being in the nursery with the kits. And I would! I’m not trying to take anything back. I just feel like… there’s something not quite right. Something feels off to me. Do you… do you get that?”

“What do you mean?”

“I feel like something’s wrong… with me. Like I’m not quite whole. Something is missing, and I think I know what it is, but to be honest? I’m scared to tell you.” He finished his sentence looking down at his paws. He could see Ivypool shuffle closer in the corner of his vision.

“Fernsong,” she breathed, “you have no reason to be scared of me. I’m sure whatever it is, it will be fine. Will you tell me so I can help?” Fernsong looked over to see her blue eyes shimmering with worry. He flicked an ear and sighed.

“I think- I think I was supposed to be born a she-cat.”

Ivypool paused, but didn’t look upset. Fernsong held her gaze as she stayed silent. The clearing seemed to wobble and spin, colors blurring together. _This was such a bad idea- why couldn’t I just keep it to myself?_

“Do you mean…” Ivypool trailed off. “You mean you want to _be_ a she-cat, right now?”

“Yes…?” Fernsong’s heart was racing. _Bad idea bad idea bad idea bad idea-_

“Oh. Okay. You can be a she-cat if you want, Fernsong. Nothing can stop you from that. Actually, I think I remember being told about a cat like that, except he wanted to be a tom. Sandstorm’s father? I might be wrong.” She swept her tail over her paws. “My point is, you’re fine. Nothing’s wrong with you.”

“Uh.” Fernsong was at a loss. Good idea, I guess? Good idea. “Wow. I really thought this was gonna be hard.” He- no, she? She. She looked at Ivypool and smiled. “...Thanks, Ivypool. Really, thank you.”

“No problem, love” Ivypool laughed, touching her nose to Fernsong’s cheek. “Do you want to head back? I think the hunting patrol should be back by now.”

Fernsong nodded. “Sounds great. I love you, Ivypool.”

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about any ooc-ness im sick and its almost 1 am and i only proofread this once also sorry if i managed to get anything wrong about Trans Girl Feels bc i am a trans boy lol


End file.
